


The Ultimate Hunter

by ketchup_puppy16



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, M/M, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchup_puppy16/pseuds/ketchup_puppy16
Summary: The Hikaris have kept 2 secrets from the Yamis for a long time, they're werecreatures and have a group relationship(but secretly wish they were with them) and when they come out, let's just say the reactions they got were unexpected.I do not own Yu-gi-oh!





	The Ultimate Hunter

It was 9 at night and the Hikaris, constituting of Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey, stopped behind an old store when they believed they lost their pursuers.

"You think we gotta away?" asked Ryou

"I think so..." said Malik

"Just incase, Ryou take to the air to see if their close." said Yugi

You see the Hikaris are werecreatures and have been for a while since each reached the age of 5. Their fathers believed they'd always be alone for being monsters but were proven wrong after meeting their mothers. 

Yugi is a werecat, Ryou a werebird, Malik a werefox, and Joey your typical werewolf but they are different, for they all have white fur/feathers to reflect the purity of their souls. And currently they're in full form. 

So, Ryou flies up, carefully, and looks to see if the 'hunters' were still following.

"I think we're in the-" but before he could finish his reply, a net of shadows appeared and pulled him from the skies to a far area.

"RYOU" the others yelled

They knew they couldn't save him and took off knowing that since Ryou's hunter got him theirs weren't far behind.

During their running, they were thinking how they ended up in this position in the first place.


End file.
